Just A Little Mind Control
by crazytomboy78
Summary: After running into Mr. Big, Tobey develops a way to get Wordgirl to love him...by mind control! But when he figures out her secret identity, will he still want her? But even more important, when Mr. Big betrays their partnership, how will they handle it?
1. Things Unfold

It was just a normal day in the world of Becky Bottsford as she sat on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table in front of her, reading a book. It was a relaxing, calm day-until sixteen-year-old Becky heard with her super hearing screams of terror and robotic destruction coming from downtown. She grabbed Bob and quickly zoomed downtown.

"Alright, Tobey, whatcha got for me this time?" Wordgirl said as she ripped the heads off a few of his robots.

"Ahh, Wordgirl, pleasant to see you, as usual." Tobey greeted with his usual devious yet friendly smile. Little did she know Tobey had come across Mr. Big at a villains meeting over the weekend, thus resulting in something Wordgirl would not expect.

"So, the usual huh?"

"Oh, I think you'll find I have something quite new for you today." Tobey said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Wordgirl asked suspiciously, causing Tobey to chuckle evilly.

"Oh, you'll find out soon..." Tobey Saud. Wordgirl shrugged and ripped more parts off of robots, causing them to fall to the ground, dead. As she did so, Tobey unveiled a small remote with a single, heart-shaped button on it and as Wordgirl came back to inform Tobey that his plan had once been foiled, Tobey pressed the button. Wordgirl stopped in her tracks, her mouth slightly agape in surprise and eyes almost empty in expression. Huggy squeaked to her, asking if she was okay, but there was no response. Tobey stood on the rooftop he had been on the whole time, smiling and staring directly into Wordgirl's eyes.

After a minute, Wordgirl suddenly jumped onto Tobey with a hug, causing Huggy to land on the building, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Oooh, Tobey, you're so smart and wonderful! Let's go get some ice cream, come on!" Wordgirl squealed, grabbing Tobey by the hand and zooming off to an ice cream shop downtown, leaving Huggy puzzled and confused on the rooftop.

"You're so handsome..."

"Yes, yes, thank you, I know." Tobey said with a chuckle as Wordgirl took his spoon and fed him some ice cream.

"And smart..."

"Oh, come now, you're much smarter than I."

"And you're so modest...oh, you're just so wonderful!" Wordgirl exclaimed as she hugged Tobey tightly.

"Alright, alright, you're squeezing my lungs out of my chest." Tobey said hoarsely. Wordgirl giggled and set him down.

"Sorry, you're just so cute!" She squealed.

"Oh, can we take a walk through the park so I can tell you everything I love about you? Pleeease?" Wordgirl begged, shooting Tobey a puppy dog pout.

"Alright, if you insist," He chuckled. The two got up and were out the door of the ice cream shop when Huggy stopped them, squeaking in anger.

"Ahem. Wordgirl, translate."

"Oh, Huggy is asking you what you've done to me and whatever it is to stop." Wordgirl explained, still fully concentrated on Tobey.

"Ah. Well, little monkey thing, I have done nothing you will be able to stop. Thanks to the help of a little birdie I met at a villains meeting, I now have the technology to control Wordgirl's mind. She is now uncontrollably in love with me. Now scram, were going to admire me more." Tobey explained, pushing Huggy aside and proceeding to the park.

Huggy decided to go back to the spaceship hideout to think up a plan. He knew two things as of right now: there is obviously something wrong with Becky, and it involves a suspicious team up between Tobey and a mysterious benefactor. And he knew he wasn't going to solve this predicament unless he thought up a thorough plan first.

~…~

At school the next day, Tobey was walking through the front doors of the high school when Becky caught sight of him in the hallway.

"Tobey! I missed you since yesterday!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Whatever do you mean? Yesterday was Sunday. I didn't see you yesterday." Tobey said, completely confused.

"Oh, you remember, silly! We went for ice cream and walked through the park! Ooh, can we do that again today?" Becky pleaded.

Behind her, Scoops and Violet (newly dating, of course,) observed this behavior, puzzled.

"What's up with Becky? She seems completely obsessed with Tobey." Violet asked.

"I have no idea. It's very peculiar…"

"Ooh, peculiar, that's a good word."

"Yeah, Becky taught it to me last week."

With that, the two decided they'd figure it out later, as now they had to go to class.

"Come on, Tobey, let's walk to class together!" Becky said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards their class. The interaction, of course, led him to several thoughts.

~…~

While walking in the park with Wordgirl the following weekend, Tobey suddenly got an idea.

"Say, Wordgirl, I've just realized that we could bond even more if I knew your secret identity. Now that I think of it it is a little irritating to have to refer to you constantly as 'Wordgirl' when you have a real name to be called by." Tobey explained. Becky smiled.

"Really? You mean we'd be closer?" Wordgirl asked, hopefully.

"Certainly." Tobey replied with a clever smile.

"Okay!" Becky exclaimed excitedly, reaching for her mask.

"Ah, wait, before you do that, let's go somewhere where no one else will see. To protect your identity, of course." Tobey said, taking her to a less explored part of the park.

"Okay, let's see Wordgirl's secret identity, shall we?"

As Wordgirl slowly removed her mask, thoughts whirled in Tobey's head. Why did he care about keeping Wordgirl's identity a secret? Several reasons. First of all, it would look better if in the case that Wordgirl broke the mind control, she'd be mad that he spread her secret through the whole town. Wouldn't it be better for their relationship that she sees she can trust him with her secret? Second of all, it would cause more trouble than it was worth to let the whole town know who Wordgirl was when all he wanted was for her to love him. Besides, he couldn't help but wonder who she was, due to the week's odd encounter with Becky.

Finally the moment came. Tobey braced himself. She could be anyone, and her identity could surprise him. He had to ready himself for anything.

But nothing could have readied himself for the moment Wordgirl took off her mask to reveal Becky Bottsford. She was the least suspected person for the part.

"Your secret identity is…Becky Bottsford?" He asked. Becky nodded with a vacant smile.

"This whole time you've been challenging me wherever I go…"

Now that he thought about it, the clues were all there. She just did a good job at hiding them. The same face, same hair, same knack for words, same monkey sidekick…same high level of intelligence, for that matter. And now that he thought about it, he did recall last year in biology (they shared the class) when they were learning genetics, and they had to do a lab that required knowing their biological history and Becky had strange secretive excuse to the teacher as to why she couldn't complete the lab.

But still, it surprised him. Becky had done a very good job at hiding her secret. No one could've guessed that she was Wordgirl unless they studied her closely. The thought that this whole time he had been crushing on Becky Bottsford—someone who he had recently come to be friends with, to both their surprise—made him shiver. He had only recently come to think of Becky as a friend; the thought of him loving her scared him a little.

"I'm sorry, Tobey, did I frighten you? You look a little pale." Becky asked.

"N-no, I'm fine…just took me by surprise is all…I suppose I should have seen this coming…" Tobey said quietly, clearing his throat.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go…" He said quietly, heading home. Becky watched curiously as she put her mask back on.

**Tada! New story! I don't know how long it's going to be, but don't expect it to be very long. Just saying. And stuff. Review?**


	2. Secrets Told

Huggy had been searching around Tobey's room frantically for anything that might be controlling Becky's mind. But after hours of not finding anything, he knew that it must be on Tobey.

The realization was all in perfect time, because Huggy heard the door jiggling suddenly, meaning someone must be coming in. Huggy quickly jumped out the window, hanging on to the window sill before he fell two stories down to the ground.

Huggy quickly silenced himself as Tobey came in and collapsed on his bed. Huggy carefully listened in as he thought aloud to himself.

"I should have seen this coming…Becky is Wordgirl…I suppose it's not so hard to see once you think about it…same hair, same face, same knack for words, same…" Tobey babbled.

Huggy almost couldn't stop himself from gasping aloud. Now if Tobey knew Becky's secret identity, that changed everything. If Tobey knew her secret identity, he could easily use it against them. He knew he had to be stopped.

Once Tobey eventually fell asleep, having set the remote on his nightstand, Huggy snuck in as quietly as he could. He reached quietly and carefully for the mind control remote, trying carefully not to wake Tobey up. But from the windowsill, the nightstand was just out of reach. He took a step into the room, carefully stepping down from the windowsill. But as Huggy carefully and silently walked towards the nightstand, he stepped on a stray bag of potato chips, which crunched loudly. Tobey rolled over in his bed, yawning briefly before a frozen Huggy was spotted reaching towards the remote.

"Wh-you! What are you doing trying to steal my remote?" Tobey exclaimed grabbing the remote before Huggy did. Huggy squeaked in protest, trying to reach the remote. He was stopped by Tobey holding the remote high out of Huggy's reach, as well as pushing Huggy away at the same time. Huggy looked around for resources, finding a Wordgirl doll sitting on the floor by his bed. Huggy quickly jumped down and grabbed it, threatening to break it.

"No! Drop that doll…I-I mean action figure!" Tobey exclaimed. Huggy squeaked for him to drop the remote, pointing to it so he'd know what he's saying.

"What, you want the remote? Fine, then take it. I don't want it anymore anyways. Now that I know Becky is Wordgirl, somehow it just doesn't appeal to me anymore to control her…" Tobey said with a sigh, dropping the remote into Huggy's hands. Huggy looked up to him quizzically.

"Becky was starting to be a good friend to me…the thought of her being completely obsessed with me seems weird. Huggy shrugged, patted Tobey's shoulder as a sign of his sympathy. Before hopping out the window and down a tree, Huggy figured Tobey should probably come with them so he could explain his intentions.

~…~

Back at the spaceship hideout (after getting Becky to go there with him, and getting her to blindfold Tobey and take him as well, as she had been obsessing over Tobey), Huggy managed to sit Becky down in the library before he smashed the remote on the ground. Once Huggy broke the mind control device, Wordgirl shook her head clear. Once her eyes opened once more, she saw Tobey standing there, nervous smile on his face.

"Tobey, what have you done?" She asked.

"I could call you Wordgirl, but it'd be better to explain this if I called you Becky..." He explained shyly.

"WHAT? YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? How did you find out?" Becky asked in a panic.

"I-I used my mind controlling remote over you to find out..." He explained quietly.

"Ugh, I can't believe you did that! Who did you tell?" She yelled some more.

"I didn't tell anyone, I promise! I wouldn't dream of causing that much drama. First of all I do not care for it, and second of all I was only set out for you. There was really no need to tell anyone else. It's your secret, after all." Tobey explained. Wordgirl silenced herself immediately, blushing.

"Oh..." She said quietly. "Well thank you for not telling anyone."

"You are welcome."

Of course, an awkward silence ensued, convincing Becky to just get out of there. Of course, the other factor was looking into Tobey's eyes and seeing an honest friend in him.

"I-I have stuff to do, I should bring you home…" Becky said, slinging the blindfold over Tobey's eyes before quickly flying him home and returning to the spaceship.

~...~

Back at her spaceship hideout, Becky collapsed on the couch in the library, staring at the mural on the ceiling.

"I can't believe he found out my secret identity." Becky complained. "I can't believe mind control actually worked on me for once..."

"Are you sure the mind control worked on you completely?" The narrator asked.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Becky asked.

"It means I think we both know you're starting to like Tobey." He responded.

"What? That's ridiculous. I don't like him. He's a villain, I'm a hero, were completely different people." Becky replied, standing and crossing her arms.

"He only destroys buildings to get your attention." The narrator spat back. Becky sighed and sunk back into the couch, not bothering to feed a response.

"Face it, you just don't want to admit you're falling in love with him."

"What? No way! I am not! Why would I even want to be his friend? Attention or not I'm a hero and he's the opposite. We can't be in love."

"Then why is Becky friends with him?"

This thought silenced Becky.

"Deal with it, whatever you say I'm going to have something to top it." The narrator said triumphantly.

Bob squeaked out his input.

"Maybe you just need time to think about it..."

"I'm telling you both one last time, I am NOT falling in love with Tobey! I don't even know if I can trust him with my secret identity. What if he's telling everyone right now?" Becky shouted.

"You heard him. He said he wouldn't tell anyone. You can trust him. Even I believe him." Bob squeaked.

"So what? He could always blackmail me with it."

"Blackmail?" Bob asked.

"Oh, to blackmail someone is to know a secret about someone that they might not want other people to know and to use that secret to get away with something or do something without that person saying no or interfering. Like, back when we were 10, Ms. Question blackmailed the citizens of the city into working for her so she wouldn't tell their secrets." Becky explained. Bob nodded in understanding.

"Well, I don't think he'd do that either. We know very well he only does the things he does to get your attention. I don't think he's so immature to blackmail you, especially on a matter such as your secret identity. He only wants you to like him." The narrator explained. Becky sighed once more, wanting to leave the matter alone for now. Both Bob and the narrator (although no one saw him, as usual) shrugged and decided to let the thought go for now.

"Well, if it's any consolation to you, he didn't seem very evil to me when I saw him in his room. I think he just wanted Wordgirl to like him. Or at the very least be his friend."

"I know, I know, he probably doesn't even mean to be a villain…" Becky said. "I just don't know what to make of all this…"

~…~

Across town, in the penthouse lair of a certain business tycoon, Mr. Big sat at his desk as he watched the small silver balls on his Newton's Cradle clicking and clacking back and forth. As he did so, Leslie walked into his dark office, clutching her keyboard nervously. She presented the latest updates to their latest evil plan.

"There was a snag in the plan, sir, Wordgirl's monkey sidekick broke the only mind control device that works on Wordgirl. But the good news is Tobey found out her secret identity. I would suggest using that against Wordgirl." She explained.

"So, what we do now is we squeeze her secret identity out of the little rascal and use it to blackmail Wordgirl into letting us take over the world." Mr. Big explained, the shadow of his window shades hiding him in its darkness.

"Go out now and bring the boy to me, Leslie. We have a few things to discuss."

**Okay, I think that's good for now. I feel like it's a bit choppy in places, but it's probably fine. **


	3. Trust Me

Once they had Tobey in Mr. Big's office, Mr. Big smiled at him evilly.

"So, boy, I understand you have discovered Wordgirl's secret identity. If you recall me helping you do so, I'd like to ask that you share with us." Mr. Big explained. Tobey was silent for a moment in thought.

"I'd never give you her identity. You'd just use it against her." Tobey said angrily, clutching his hands into fists.

"Well, boy, I suggest you tell me, or else I will force it out of you." Mr. Big threatened. Tobey swallowed his nervousness.

"I'll never tell."

Just then, at that moment, Mr. Big whipped out his mind control device and turned it on Tobey.

"I don't have time to fight with the likes of a teenager. Who is Wordgirl, really?" He asked with a malicious smile.

"Wordgirl's secret identity is a girl named Becky Bottsford." Tobey explained, his expression vacant. Mr. Big chuckled evilly.

"So, Becky Bottsford, eh? Well, Becky, you may think you can hide out in Fair City as a regular person, but you won't after I'm done here." Mr. Big said with an evil grin.

"Leslie, get this boy out of here. I have work to do." Mr. Big demanded, getting to work on a plan as Leslie turned off the mind control and showed Tobey out.

"Well, this is not good..." Tobey muttered to himself.

~…~

At school about an hour later, Tobey approached Becky's seat in first period with care as he sat down beside her. He knew she would never forgive him for this.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Fine." Becky responded indignantly.

"Mr. Big called me into his office the other day and, well, long story short, he squeezed your secret identity out of me. I'm really sorr-" Tobey explained nervously.

"WHAT? YOU TOLD HIM?" Becky yelled angrily, interrupting Tobey's apology.

"I wasn't going to tell him, honest! He forced it out of me with mind control!" Tobey defended.

"Yeah, I have a hard time believing that." Becky said, crossing her arms angrily.

"Becky, I said you could trust me with your secret identity and I meant it. Mr. Big forced it out of me, I promise." Tobey said calmly. Becky studied his eyes and despite her anger AMD denial, she saw that they were honest. He meant what he said.

But that's not what she wanted to believe.

"Look, I just need to be alone now, okay?" Becky said, trying to hide the large, overwhelming crestfallen feeling overcoming her.

"Can't I so something to make it up to you?" He asked. Becky shook her head.

"I just need time alone to think." Becky said, resting her head in her hands and turning away from Tobey. Tobey sighed and went to his assigned seat. He'd try and apologize later.

As Violet and Scoops saw Tobey walking away from Beckys seat and Becky resting her head on the desk inside her folded arms, Violet dismissed Scoops so she could talk to her friend.

"Becky, are you okay?" She asked. Becky lifted her head to see Violet. Once she did so, she could see the expression of fading hope on Beckys face. Something was definitely wrong.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm just tired..." Becky lied.

"Oh...um, okay...are you sure? You look a little sad." Violet asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Look, I just need to be alone right now, okay? I'll talk to you later. Sorry." Becky explained. Violet shrugged and joined Scoops on the other side of the classroom. Becky rested her head on the desk once more, letting out a sigh of depression.

~...~

Later that night, Becky had come home from school and went straight to her room to sulk some more; but also to think of a plan to be ready for anything Mr. Big had up his sleeve, as well as tell Bob the update on the situation.

She had been lying on her bed, looking up at her ceiling when she heard a knock on her window. She got up and opened it to see Tobey standing on his robot's shoulder as the robot crouched down, holding large flowers in hand.

"What are you doing in my yard with a robot? My parents will see you. You'll get in trouble." Becky asked indignantly.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about the Mr. Big thing. I really was going to keep your secret. He squeezed it out of me. He was quite persistent." Tobey explained. "I figured after nearly destroying your house twice your parents might not let me speak to you."

Becky sighed. She knew she couldn't be mad at him. Even if she could, she knew she had to trust him to help her and be on her side.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you before at school. I was just stressed. All this has been a lot to deal with..."

"All this being me finding out your secret identity or is there more that I don't know about?" Tobey asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Becky said tiredly.

"I'm sure I can give it a try." Tobey insisted.

"You really want to know?" Asked Becky, folding her arms. Tobey nodded.

"I've been feeling a little awkward lately. Like I don't fit in awkward. I've recently begun to realize that everyone is so different than me. I can't even participate in singing contests with my family because I don't sing well at all and they harmonize so well. I'm the only one in town who doesn't have an artistic bone in her body, and every time I say 'hey, this is my dad!' Or 'hey, meet my mom.' Or even 'this is my brother!' Someone will say 'that's your family? You look nothing like them.' Even simple things like the foods we like. Mom dad and Tj like all the foods I hate. We're complete opposites. I like all the TV shows they're bored by or don't like, and they never want to read as much as I do, in fact they're often bored by excessive reading. We disagree on what movies to see in family nights and where to go out for dinner, and yeah sometimes we can be alike but lately most of the time we haven't been, and I feel like I'm the only one here that understands any of this!" Becky rambled, forgetting that she was spilling her sorrows to someone she was iffy about trusting.

"Not necessarily. I get it. You're from a whole other planet, its not easy to fit into another culture. Your culture is something you're born with, and yours just so happens to be intelligent and, well, Lexiconian. Ours here is Fair City culture. And while you learned it in the years you've been here, its two completely different things to be born with something and to learn that something's ways and try to fit in based on that." Tobey responded. "Don't try so hard to fit in. I think you're fine the way you are."

Becky looked up at him to see he wasn't kidding. She had only ever talked to Bob about such things, no one else.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Becky asked.

"Because I'm not all evil and destruction. Believe it or not I never meant to be bad. I was just chasing after someone way out of my league." Tobey explained. Becky blushed, realizing what he was referring to.

"...Thanks."

"What for?"

"For getting me. I don't know what my family or my friends would say if I tried explaining it to them." Becky explained.

"Probably that they're surprised your Wordgirl."

Becky chuckled lightly. "Whatever..." She said with a smile.

"Becky, dinnertime!" Sally's voice echoed up the stairs.

"You should probably head home, its getting late..." Becky said as she placed her hands on the window, ready to slide it down.

"See you in school?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. See ya." Becky said, sliding her window shut and heading downstairs for dinner.

~…~

After dinner, Becky collapsed on her bed once more.

"I don't know, Bob, should I trust him?" Becky asked.

"Well, I think we could really use his help battling Mr. Big, because we both know he's probably cooking up a plan as we speak." Bob responded.

"I know, I know that. He's been so nice and understanding lately that I can't see a bad side. But part of me still says Tobey has something up his sleeve."

"Well, I think he's forgotten about his building-smashing ways completely. I think it's our only choice by now. But that's my opinion…" Bob said in response.

"Ugh, are you sure it's our only choice? Part of me doesn't want to have to trust him." Wordgirl whined. Bob put his hands on his hips in a 'come on' kind of way.

"Yeah, I know...fine, let's go..." She said reluctantly, grabbing Bob by the arm and flying off to find Tobey.

"Tobey, can we talk?" Wordgirl asked, finding Tobey scuffing his shoes along the park trail sadly.

"Ahh, come to trust me, finally?" Tobey asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for not trusting you sooner; it's just that a lot has been going on lately. I didn't think anyone would find out my secret identity after my grandpa did. I was just shocked. And I still kind of don't trust you, but I think that might be my superhero instinct kicking in, and I really need your help to stop Mr. Big right now, and I'd really appreciate it if you just cooperated and helped me." Becky explained. Tobey was silent for a moment in thought.

"Alright, I'll help you. On one condition."

Wordgirl sighed. "What now?"

"All I ask is that you at least try to be my friend again. The Becky I knew." Tobey said with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged..." Becky said with a smile, shaking Tobey's hand. She could see the start of a wonderful friendship on the horizon.

**Ah, that's good for now! Longer chapter than I expected, too. I didn't expect it to come out this long but I had to get a lot done this chapter. I know the story is kind of unfolding very quickly, just bear with me. It'll slow down a little soon. I just needed to get all of this out so I can clear thinking space for what I want to do in between. I have the beginning planned out as well as the end, but it's the middle I need to think out some more. So for now this is what you get. Review?**


	4. Problems

The next day, Violet and Scoops walked through the front doors of their school to see Becky talking with Tobey. She looked happy, too. Like they were being friends. The two knew the two hadn't been at each other's necks as much as they used to, but they were surprised to see them being friendly, especially when Becky would tell them of his criminal activities and how Wordgirl constantly had to stop him. The only reason they were surprised, really, was because of Becky's sudden shift in attitude. The day before, she had been angry and miserable, and seemed as if she were mad at him. Today, it was the complete opposite.

On the other side of the story, Becky was chatting with Tobey about Mr. Big while Tobey gathered his books at his locker.

"What do you think he's going to do next?" Asked Tobey.

"I don't know. I'm afraid he's going to show up somewhere and tell everyone my secret identity. I've been constantly looking over my shoulder, waiting for him to show up." Becky explained.

"Or worse. He could blackmail you with it so he can get whatever he wants." Tobey added. Becky glared at him.

"Gee, thanks for trying to cheer me up, Tobey." She said sarcastically. Tobey smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Before they could continue their conversation, the bell rang, so Becky joined Violet and Scoops on their way to their class while Tobey shut his locker, watching Becky walk away. As she walked with her friends, he remembered her large, enthusiastic eyes and watched as her ebony locks swayed back and forth as she walked. He let out a deep, happy sigh.

_You're still in love with her, aren't you? You don't care that she's Becky Bottsford at all. _A voice echoed in his head. Tobey ignored it and headed to his own class, the thought echoing in his head.

~…~

"So, Becky, I see you're getting closer with Tobey." Violet said as the two sat down in class.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I think he's really changed lately. He's a good person if you just give him a chance…" Becky explained, her voice trailing off. Violet smirked; she saw what was going on.

"Do you _like _him?" She asked.

"W-what? No! We're just friends! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Becky exclaimed out of frustration.

"Who's everyone?" Violet asked, confused.

"O-oh, people…" Becky responded, placing caution on her answer. If she listed Bob and the narrator, she'd get confused. If she just listed Bob, that wouldn't be _people_, it'd be _person_.

Violet shrugged. "Well, deny it all you want Becky, I still think you like him."

"I do not! Besides, he's more interested in girls like Wordgirl, not me." Becky answered.

"I don't know, he hasn't attacked the city in a while. I think that since he found out Wordgirl's secret identity, he hasn't been as interested lately in attracting her attention."

"Wait, how do you know he found out? Does the whole city know my—I mean Wordgirl's secret identity?" Becky asked in a panic.

"Are you kidding? No way! Word just got out that Tobey found out, and then Mr. Big found out. News travels fast. Wordgirl's secret identity still remains the best kept secret in the city." Violet explained. Becky sighed in relief.

"Wait, why do you care about Wordgirl's secret identity being revealed? Aren't you just as eager to find out as everyone else is?" Violet asked.

"Uh, no actually, I respect Wordgirl's desire to keep her identity a secret. I think she's right to want to keep it a secret so she can protect her friends and family." Becky explained.

"Oh. Okay," Violet said with a shrug as the teacher began speaking.

That was when Mr. Big burst into the classroom, unexpectedly.

"Um, oh, can I help you sir?" The teacher asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to pluck Miss Bottsford for a quick minute." Mr. Big explained.

"Um, certainly..." The teacher said. Becky swallowed nervously. This couldn't be good.

"What do you want with me?" Becky snapped, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I believe I have recently discovered something about you that is a rather large secret for a girl like you." Mr. Big explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Becky asked angrily.

"Why, a normal suburban teenage girl is the last person one would suspect to be Wordgirl. Or maybe that's just what you want everyone to think." Mr. Big explained with a devious smile. Becky clenched her fists in anger, but knew she shouldn't start a ruckus in a school setting.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied through clenched teeth.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. You and I both know that I know your little secret, so there's no use in denying it. I'm only here to assure that I get what I want, and if I have to walk into that classroom and announce to the whole class that you're Wordgirl, I will. Unless you agree to let me get away with anything I want." Mr. Big explained. Suddenly Beckys anger turned to shock.

"You wouldn't! You're joking." Becky exclaimed.

"Oh but I would. I want the world in the palm of my hands, 'Becky', and I intend to get what I want. And I know quite well how I'm going to do it. Rarely do I ever kid, and believe you me, this is not one of those times." Mr. Big explained.

"So what's it going to be? Me telling the world your secret or letting me go do whatever I please, illegal or not?"

Becky was silent in thought. She wasn't sure which would cause more havoc.

"...Just...just don't tell anyone I'm Wordgirl, please." Becky said, dropping her gaze to the floor tiles. It wasn't a choice she was proud of, but she knew that if everyone knew her secret identity, no one would be safe anymore.

Mr. Big smiled evilly as he turned on his heels to let Becky back into the classroom.

"Sorry to disrupt," He said in a devious tone, directing his evil smile at Becky as she walked back to her seat, plopping her head on the desk miserably.

"Becky, what was that all about?" Violet asked.

"N-nothing. Just, umm, a little confusion. H-he thought I was someone he was looking for but im not." Becky lied, thinking up an excuse as quick as she could. Violet shrugged, accepting the explanation.

~…~

Later that day, Becky was relaxing at home when her phone went off. She picked up a call from Tobey.

"Hello?"

"_Becky, I think Mr. Big is using mind control to get people to give him money again. My mother is definitely not acting like herself." _ Tobey explained.

"Now that I think of it, my parents have been out at the store for a long time now." Becky pondered the thought. Her parents, along with Tj, had quickly explained that they were going out to the store, as they were rushing out the door. It seemed mysterious, but she had shrugged it off.

"Alright, I'll be downtown in a millisecond." Becky said. Before she could hang up, Tobey spoke again.

"Wait, I want to help." He said

"Are you sure? I might have to fight."

"Positive."

"Alright, I'll get you first…" Becky said, hanging up. Grabbing Bob before she placed two fingers on her chest, Becky then exclaimed 'Word up!' and flew to get Tobey, then downtown.

"Mr. Big! What are you up to?" Asked Becky, once she reached Mr. Big's office. Mr. Big laughed maliciously.

"Whatever do you mean, Wordgirl? Or should I say, _Becky_?" He answered, faking innocence as he drummed his fingers against each other, to look menacing.

"Don't play dumb with me; I know you're up to something." Becky said angrily, folding her arms.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm up to something. You can't stop me." Mr. Big said, lifting his hands in the air.

"What gives you that idea?" She asked, eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Because if you do I'll tell the whole town your secret identity." Mr. Big leaned forward in his seat, dropping both hands onto his desktop and pushing himself up as he explained, a serious look suddenly taking over his facial expression. Becky gasped in surprise.

"You wouldn't! You can't do that!" She exclaimed, arms fallen to her sides in surprise as she lifted herself off the floor.

"I can and you better believe I will. Your choice, Wordgirl. Risk exposure or let me do what I want." Mr. Big said as he folded his arms behind his back and walked out from behind his desk, his evil smile returning. Becky floated in her spot in thought.

"Becky, do you really want to risk the whole town figuring out your secret?" Tobey whispered.

"Ugh, no..." She responded as she placed both feet back on the ground again. "But I also don't want to let Mr. Big get away with any crimes."

"Well, which do you want to happen less?" Tobey asked. Becky thought for a moment. Mr. Big chuckled quietly to himself at Becky's indecision.

"I guess I don't want anyone else to find out my secret identity…but I don't know if I can let him get away,"

"We'll find a way to stop him, I promise."

Becky looked to Tobey to see an honest look in his eyes. Becky sighed.

"You win this time, Mr. Big, but I'll find a way to stop you! You'll see!" Becky exclaimed as she grabbed Tobey and Huggy and flew home.

She sat down on her roof, laying back and looking up at the stars with a sigh. Tobey sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No. Because of all this I can't stop Mr. Big from doing evil." Becky explained in an annoyed tone as she sat up and hugged her knees close to her.

"Hey, I know well be able to stop him somehow. We just gotta keep thinking."

The two were bathed in an awkward silence as they looked up at the stars before Tobey finally worked up the courage to say something.

"So...do you ever think about them?" He asked.

"Think about who?" Becky asked curiously.

"Your real parents. Lexicon. Don't you miss them?" Tobey explained.

"Oh...well yeah, of course I do. I wish more than anything that I could have gotten the chance to know them better. But I can't change the past and like it or not I've made a home here and I have to stay. My only chance to know them is if they find me here on Earth. But chances are if they haven't by now they're probably never going to." Becky explained. It was true; she spent many a night looking out the window to the stars at night thinking of her real parents. She'd had time to reflect on the matter over the years and had slowly reached this understanding. "Besides, I've really come to like Earth."

"Do you think they miss you?" Tobey asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I kinda hope they do, but I really probably won't ever know." Becky explained. They were silent for a little bit.

"I-I'm sorry, did I hit a sore subject just then?" Tobey asked nervously.

"No, no, not at all. I've dealt with it by now. I'm used to it, it's okay. You're just curious, I understand. I would be too if I was a human who knew an alien…" Becky responded.

"Good, because I've got a few more..."

Becky smiled. "Shoot."

"How hard is it, being so far away from your home? I get homesick after a weekend away." He asked.

"Well, yeah, it's hard knowing I may never go back, but this is my home now. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Well are you going to tell your family about your secret identity?" Tobey asked.

"Are you kidding me? No way. It'd be totally weird. If they found out, suddenly I wouldn't be Becky to them anymore. I'd be 'their superhero daughter', the golden child, super strong girl, 'lift the couch for me so I can vacuum' girl, 'our daughter the superhero'. I wouldn't be Becky anymore. And I'm not even sure they'd be able to keep a secret for very long. They get so excited about things. They would accidentally slip it out to their friends and start bragging or something, and suddenly it wouldn't be just them treating me that way, it'd be the whole town. Becky would be moot. It'd be all about Wordgirl, all the time. That's why I chose keeping my identity safe over stopping Mr. Big." Becky explained. Tobey nodded in understanding.

"Fair point."

"Yeah. Not to mention Violet and Scoops would hate me until the end of time if they found out that I trusted you with my secret before them."

"Well, technically it wasn't your fault." Tobey said.

"Yeah, something tells me that's not what they'd think." Becky retorted. Tobey shrugged and they chatted some more, enjoying the clear, starry night.

**Well, I think that about does it for this chapter! Review?**

**EDIT-added a chunk I forgot about, but it's important to the development of the story. So yeah. Enjoy :3**


	5. Don't Know What To Do

It was an ordinary day in the Bottsford home, and Becky was relaxing, watching some television with her family when the show was interrupted for a commercial break. Becky was surprised when she saw a commercial come on with Mr. Big. She knew that meant it was another one of his schemes, but she was afraid of what could happen if she interfered.

"Normal toy stores got you down?" Mr. Big, on his commercial, asked. "Don't have the toys you're looking for? Then come on down to Mr. Big's Toy Emporium! Spend your money here," He said, going farther into his usual nonsense mind-control hullabaloo. She stopped paying attention as she noticed her parents and Tj get up.

"Must spend money at Mr. Big's Toy Emporium," They said mindlessly, falling victim to the trick. As the commercial drew to a close, there was one last thing for Mr. Big to say.

"And Wordgirl, wherever you are, if you even set foot in my store to try and stop me, I'll tell the whole town your secret." He threatened.

"He can't do that!" She exclaimed, standing from the couch in anger. She sat down, frustrated, watching as the normal programming returned. The thought that the innocent citizens of the town were spending their money on frivolous things they don't need angered her. She was itching to do something about it.

"Oh, I can't do this, I'm going down there!" She exclaimed, grabbing Huggy and flying downtown.

~…~

At Mr. Big's Toy Emporium, Mr. Big stood behind the register with a sinister smile on his face.

"Leslie, my plan is amazing! Wordgirl won't even try to stop us. Those two teenage fools don't know that I have Wordgirl bugged. I'm listening to everything she says. I know exactly why she doesn't want her family to find out her secret identity. And if she tries to stop us today, I'll just tell her family her little secret." Mr. Big explained as he chuckled evilly.

As Wordgirl showed up, Mr. Big chuckled some more.

"What are you doing with all of this, Mr. Big?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Why, whatever do you mean? I'm just selling toys to little children." Mr. Big explained, malicious smile decorating his cheeks. Wordgirl was far from convinced.

"You're using mind control again!" She exclaimed.

"And what are you going to do about it? You know I'll tell the whole city your secret identity."

"You're bluffing. You won't actually do it, you're just trying to scare me." Becky said, only half convinced that was true.

"Oh I am? Does that mean you're willing to find out?" Mr. Big asked, grabbing a microphone from the speaker system.

"S-so what, I don't care anymore. I let you go once, but I'm not about to do it twice!" Becky exclaimed, ready to fight.

"Fine then, have it your way…" Mr. Big said, pressing 'on' on the speaker system for the store.

"Attention shoppers, I have a secret about Wordgirl that will shock you all. Her secret identity is—" Mr. Big began, only to be interrupted by Wordgirl tearing the microphone away from his hands. Mr. Big let his devious smile return as two very large, muscular men showed up behind him.

"I've called in some extra security ever since I opened this store, Wordgirl. Meet my bodyguards. I have managed to soup them up with some super-strength that I think you will find…smashing." He explained. The bodyguards grabbed her and held her back from trying to arrest Mr. Big. As she continued to struggle for freedom, one bodyguard sent a clean hit to Becky's face, knocking her out. **(A/N: thanks reviewers for bringing that correction about the bodyguards to my attention…sometimes I'm just typing so fast I don't realize I made an oopsie)**

"Come, boys, there's somewhere perfect to dump her." Mr. Big said as he watched Mr. and Mrs. Bottsford, along with Tj, exiting the store with armfuls of toys they had just bought. He directed them to the company car and they drove off behind the Bottsfords, making sure they weren't seen as they followed them to their suburban home.

~…~

Later that night, the Bottsfords had sat down to watch some TV before bed when someone burst through their front door. Violet and Scoops had knocked on the door to see if Becky was there, and Sally had told them to sit down and wait a minute, explaining that she should be home any minute.

Just then, there was a loud, booming knock on the door. Before anyone could answer, he barged in.

"Attention Bottsford family, there's something you should know about your daughter. Your daughter is Wordgirl and I can prove it." Mr. Big's voice boomed.

"No offense to you, Mr. Big, but I don't think our daughter can be Wordgirl." Sally responded.

"You don't believe me, eh? Very well then. Leslie, show them Wordgirl. Unmasked." Mr. Big called over her shoulder. Leslie stepped aside to let the bodyguards drop Wordgirl on the floor in front of them, removing her mask as she fell to the floor, limp.

"Believe me now?" Mr. Big asked. The Bottsfords, including Scoops and Violet, gasped in surprise.

'Why didn't she tell us?"

"Beats me. Maybe she just doesn't trust you." Mr. Big said with a shrug, walking off.

The five stood around their fallen friend/family member, struck with surprise and silence.

"Why wouldn't she trust us with her secret?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. I thought she told us everything." Tim responded.

"Did you two know?" Sally asked, directing her question at Violet and Scoops. They shook their heads.

"We're just as surprised as you are. I thought Becky would at least trust her close friends." Violet responded.

"Well, has anyone noticed anything weird about her lately?" Tim asked.

"Well, she has been spending some time with Tobey lately. She told me at school the other day that he has really changed. They're starting to be close friends." Violet explained.

"And don't forget the other day in school. Mr. Big took Becky out of class to talk to her, but when she got back into the class all she would tell us is that he thought she was someone else. She wouldn't explain it any further." Scoops explained.

"Maybe she's going through something with them? Why would she be friends with Tobey? She knows he's an evil villain. And the Mr. Big incident is even stranger."

Before they could continue their questioning, Tim proposed that Tj get an icepack from the freezer, as it seemed Becky had formed a black eye. Tim and Sally helped Becky onto the couch and laid her out.

"Wait, where's Bob?" Tj asked. They looked around and noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. Just as they asked, however, Bob came racing through the front door, his Captain Huggy Face uniform tucked away under his arm as discreetly as possible.

Once he came through the door, he saw Sally, Tim, Tj, Scoops and Violet standing around the couch where a passed out and unmasked Wordgirl laid.

_This is certainly not good…_

Bob approached where Becky lay on the couch and watched as her eyes fluttered open. Becky sat up, holding her hand to her throbbing head. It wasn't until she swung her feet down to the floor until she realized where she was-and more importantly, what she was missing on her costume.

"Becky, honey, are you okay?" Sally asked.

"Oh, yeah, It's fine, just a little hit to the head…" Becky asked, as if it were nothing at all. Then she realized the severity of the situation.

"Wait, how did I get home? I-I thought I was fig—I mean, downtown, getting some…paper, for a…school project?" Becky said, confused and lying to the best of her ability.

_Wait. Am I still Wordgirl? _

"Wh-why are you all looking at me like that?" Becky asked nervously, pretending she wasn't aware of her own appearance. They didn't say anything, however.

"Come on, guys, what's wrong?" She asked, trying not to get hysteric.

"B-Becky, why didn't you tell us?" Violet asked.

"Violet, what do you mean?"

"We thought you trusted us. But I guess trust on your planet isn't distinguished by living with someone for fifteen years." Sally pitched in, her tone sour and crestfallen.

"What? Come on, it's not that I don't trust you, it's…" Becky tried to explain. She couldn't find it in herself to finish, however. She looked around at the looks of disappointment in each of their faces. They felt that she had let them down because she didn't trust them. So instead, she grabbed Bob and rushed off to her spaceship hideout.

"Becky, you know you can't hide from them forever. They feel betrayed and hurt, you need to tell them why you didn't tell them." Bob squeaked.

"But they won't believe me. Besides, what would I tell them? 'Sorry I've been lying to you for fifteen years, I was just afraid you'd go wild with it. Oh, but don't worry, that doesn't mean I don't trust you.' Yeah. That'll go over real well." Becky explained.

"Becky, if you just explain why you didn't tell them who you are they will still love you for who you are. You have to trust them." Bob insisted.

"I-I don't know. What will they think of me? They'll think that for all fifteen years I've lived on earth I couldn't find it in myself to trust my family with my secret identity. That I'm not so grateful for all they've done for me that I would be willing to tell them who I really am. They think I don't trust them, Huggy, I don't know how to reverse that. Can't we just stay here until this whole mess blows over?"

"You still have to go to school. Violet and Scoops will be there. You have to face them sometime, Becky, they're your family."

"But, we can avoid them until this all blows over, right? It wouldn't be that bad."

"Becky, you're sugar coating things. You need to go back home. They'll still love you for who you are."

Becky wouldn't believe it, however. And she certainly didn't want to hear any more about it, either. So leaving Bob in the spaceship, she zoomed out again and landed on a building's rooftop on the edge of town by the shore of the lake, and looked out over the horizon as she thought of what to do next.

As she sat and thought, Tobey approached, riding on the shoulder of his robot and rode down to her side on its hand. He sat down silently.

"What's up? You seem a bit down." He asked as he stared at the horizon. Becky looked over to him only briefly.

"Ugh, too much is up. Y-you wouldn't really be interested…I don't know too many people who understands the problems of a sixteen year old alien living on earth and causing havoc in her family." Becky said.

"Oh, nonsense, I'm sure I'd be able to offer my best advice." Tobey insisted. Becky sighed.

"Well, here's the thing. I tried stopping Mr. Big from committing another crime and he had big burly bodyguards this time. So they managed to knock me out and he told my family about my secret identity. He unmasked me in front of them, while I was out cold. They don't trust me anymore." Becky explained.

"And you haven't tried explaining to them exactly why you didn't tell them?" Tobey asked.

"No. They wouldn't believe me. I've lied to them so many times; they probably think it's just another one. I know they don't trust me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure that's just nonsense. They're your family, they're supposed to love you unconditionally."

"You don't get it either. I knew you wouldn't, no one does." Becky said, standing up. As she tried flying off, she was stopped by a hand pulling her down. She looked down to the rooftop to see Tobey holding her back.

"Becky, running away from your problems is never the solution." He said. Becky sighed and floated there a moment before sitting back down.

"Fine, we can talk more about it." She said, giving up.

"That's more like it. Now, why don't you think they'll trust you?"

"Because I lied to them for fifteen years? Because I led a whole other life that they didn't know about? They probably think I don't even care about them."

"Becky, they're your family. They raised you since toddler-hood. They will love you no matter what. They have to. And you have to love them back." Tobey insisted.

"But this is my worst fear come to life. Ever since I was little I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone find out my secret identity. I told myself it'd be too dangerous for anyone to know. Not only am I afraid of my family treating me differently, I'm afraid of putting them in danger. At least when I was just Becky I knew that no villain would ever come close to hurting them. Now there's no saying what the possibilities are." Becky explained.

"Becky Bottsford, is that self-doubt I hear? You're Wordgirl! You have been for at least ten years. Not only are you an experienced crime fighter, you are an excellent one. I think you just need to be more confident in yourself. You're more than able to protect your loved ones." Tobey said, a sure smile decorating his face. Becky saw his honesty in his eyes and couldn't fight a small smile from forming. She rested her hands on the roof next to her. Tobey absent-mindedly placed his atop hers as Becky rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do."

**Well, this chapter was fairly longer. But I had a lot to say, so it's cool. This was mostly my way of taking my mind off of waiting till tomorrow to see the best movie ever, The Avengers! Soo review!**


	6. The Next Day

Violet and Scoops walked into the school building the next day, thoughts still whirling in their heads from last night's surprising endeavor. They were still quite rattled by the news that their own best friend had been hiding a secret from everyone for her whole life. Fortunately for them, Becky was nowhere to be seen so far.

"I just still can't believe Becky never told us…" Violet said quietly. "I just want to know why she wouldn't trust us earlier."

"Well, to be fair, we weren't exactly being the most understanding friends in the world. I used to hound Wordgirl about revealing her secret identity for the biggest scoop of the century. As if that isn't bad enough, I kept telling Becky about that too." Scoops explained as he opened his locker and exchanged books.

"Well what about all the stuff I did? I dressed as Wordgirl for Halloween one year, and I thought I had gotten powers from the full moon. I must've driven her crazy." Violet said.

"I guess we all have a reason to blame ourselves…" Scoops said as he shut his locker and the two headed off to class.

~…~

At the Bottsford home, a similar discussion was going on.

"I'm worried. Becky hasn't been home since she stormed off last night." Sally said, tapping her fingers on the countertop nervously.

"I'm sure she'll be home any minute now. She has to. She's been gone all night. She's got to come home sometime." Tim answered, just as nervously as his wife.

"Should we call the police?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. She is Wordgirl after all, she's more than capable of handling herself. I just want to find her…"

"I just can't believe she didn't trust us with her secret. What ever led her to believe she couldn't trust us?" Sally asked, her tone showing she was a bit hurt.

"Who cares, you heard Mr. Big. She doesn't trust us, end of story. She lied to us for fifteen years, it's obvious she wasn't planning on telling us anytime soon." Tj said sourly as he watched television.

"Now Tj, I'm sure that's not true. If she would just come home, we could ask her ourselves." Tim responded.

"Yeah, sure."

Tim and Sally waited for Becky to come home as long as they could before Sally had to go to work and Tj had to go to school (he was only in middle school, so he usually left later than Becky), so all that was left was Tim. So he nervously waited for her to come home as he went through his daily routine.

~…~

Becky woke up the next morning, yawning peacefully. Once she looked around she remembered that after talking with Tobey last night, she had flown back to her spaceship hideout and had fallen asleep on the couch in the library. She had sat down there in exhaustion and had quickly fallen asleep. She looked around the room and didn't see Bob, so she figured he had gone to his room (they had emergency bedrooms in the ship for emergency occasions).

Becky got up and stumbled out of the library to see that Bob was already out and about.

"So are you going to go home yet?" Bob asked.

"Ugh, I don't know. I need to go to school, but to do that I need to go home to get ready. But I'm afraid they'll see me. I don't want to confront them yet…" Becky explained.

"Becky, just go home. Even if you're careful not to be seen."

"Fine, I'll go home to get ready. But if I'm spotted, I'm not staying to talk." Becky said as she grabbed Bob and flew back home, to the window leading into her room. She opened it as quietly as possible and entered her room. She cracked the door open and peeked into the hallway, relieved to see that no one was there. She listened for her parents or Tj, and when she didn't hear anyone, she snuck into the bathroom and got ready for school as quietly as she could.

After getting ready, she went back to her bedroom and flew back out the window and headed for school.

"What if you see Violet and Scoops?" Bob asked as they walked to school.

"I don't know, I just don't think I can face them right now. Any of them." Becky explained.

"You have to sometime."

"I'll save that for later."

Bob rolled his eyes as they approached the school and went their separate ways for the day. Becky entered the school building nervously, making sure her friends were nowhere in sight. She quickly got her books from her locker and went to her homeroom to sit down. School was about to start anyways, and she was surprised that there wasn't any crime going on yet.

"Becky, I'm surprised you're early. You're usually racing in as the bell is ringing." The teacher said when she noticed Becky sitting in a desk in the back of the classroom.

"Oh, uh, I usually oversleep and I guess I didn't today." Becky said, lying through her teeth. By now she had made so many excuses that the nervousness became numb to her. She still hated doing it, and she still didn't want to, but she knew she had to. She told herself to get used to it a long time ago, of course.

"Why are you all the way in the back? You're usually as close to the front as you can get."

"Oh, uh, changing things up today?"

Becky's teacher shrugged and sat at her desk to continue her work. As the bell for homeroom rang and students began filing in, Becky watched for her friends and sank in her seat when they walked in.

"Hiding from someone, are we?" Tobey said as he walked in and sat down next to her.

"I just don't want to face them yet. I-I can't do it. They hate me, they don't trust me anymore, and they think I don't trust them either." Becky explained.

"Oh, nonsense, Becky. They're your family, they can't just not trust you."

"Easy for you to say, you never hid a secret identity from your family. I've been hiding this for fifteen years and they find out through a super villain." Becky said. "Besides, if I go back home things will be weird. What if they start asking me all about Lexicon? What if they ask me about Wordgirl, what if that's all they ever talk to me about anymore? I don't want Becky to just disappear to them."

"Becky has disappeared from them. You've been gone all night. I think all they want is their daughter back." Tobey said.

"You really think so?" Becky asked. Tobey nodded.

"Like it or not, they're your parents. They have to be accepting of you no matter what you do. That's just what families do."

Becky sighed. She still didn't wasn't to face her family, but she knew had to sometime, and she knew that sometime had to be soon.

**I know, this chapter wasn't too glamorous. I didn't really know what to do, for a few reasons. The main reason is because for all the previous chapters I had ideas that I had had written down since I first got the idea for this story, so a good chunk of each chapter has already been written beforehand. So once I got to this chapter I didn't have anything pre-written to put in. That and I've come across a lot of distractions in the process of writing this chapter today. So yeah. Anyways, review?**


	7. Final Straw

Becky was sitting in her last class of the day, still trying her best to lay low, watching the clock intensely. All she wanted to do was return to her spaceship hideout so she could hide away somewhere no one would find her. The bell was due to ring and dismiss them for the day any minute now. Suddenly, Becky heard a commotion coming from downtown.

_Out of my way! I need to get into Mr. Big's Clothing Warehouse before the mega sale ends! Get out of my way! _

Becky sighed. Now? This couldn't wait just a few more minutes?

The teacher, noticing Becky's distress, spoke up.

"Miss Bottsford, is everything okay?" Asked the teacher.

"What? Oh, uh yeah, everything's fine…" Becky said, lying once more. The teacher shrugged and went back to her work. Becky watched the clock nervously, waiting for the bell. When finally it rang, she rushed out of the classroom as normally as possible and zoomed downtown to investigate what was going on.

"Mr. Big! What's going on here?" Wordgirl demanded.

"Ah ah ah, Wordgirl, careful what you do. I could very easily 'accidentally' spread word of your secret identity around town…" Mr. Big said as he noticed Wordgirl's sudden appearance.

"I'm done letting you hold that over my head. If you want to tell the whole town then fine, so be it. But I'm not letting you get away with another crime."

"Oh, right, like you'd be perfectly fine with that. You won't even face your family yet, let alone the whole town. You'd just run away like a little coward. And who says I'm committing any crimes? These nice people just want to buy some clothes. And at such wonderful prices, too." Mr. Big said, sounding as innocent as he could.

"Don't play dumb with me, Big, I know your usual tricks. These people aren't acting normal, your prices are as absurd as usual and you look suspicious. Give up the game, I'm sick of all this." Wordgirl demanded.

"I'm not playing dumb, I'm doing business. There's a difference. There is nothing wrong going on here so I suggest you leave before everyone in this store knows something more about you. Something you don't want them to know."

Just then, as Wordgirl was about to respond, a giant robot foot came crashing through the ceiling, with Tobey sitting on the robot's shoulder, guiding the foot so it didn't squish anyone.

"Prepare to surrender, Mr. Big! It's three…okay, four, against two!" Tobey shouted. Mr. Big laughed at his enthusiasm while Wordgirl slapped her hand over her face.

"Tobey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to help! I saw the commotion from across the street when I was walking home from school and I thought, since he has the advantage of your secret identity, you might appreciate some help!" Tobey shouted from his robot's shoulder.

"Oh, that is rich! Wordgirl has herself a little helper!" Mr. Big said, laughing out of entertainment.

Becky floated up to Tobey's level to talk so Mr. Big wouldn't hear.

"Tobey, why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Because I don't want the whole town to know your secret if it's not what you want! I don't want you to leave the city," Tobey explained shyly. Becky blushed.

"Oh…" She said quietly. "T-thank you…"

Tobey shrugged and flashed her a timid smile.

"What can I say, I'm a loyal friend."

Before Wordgirl could respond, Mr. Big cleared his throat in an attention-grabbing manner.

"Wordgirl, I don't know if you and your new little helper over there want to fight any crime today, but if not you could probably continue this elsewhere." He explained.

"Not so fast, Mr. Big, I know you're using mind control here. I'm not going to let you get away with these crimes anymore." Wordgirl explained. "And he's not my 'new little helper', he's a good friend. Something you may not know about." Tobey smiled when he heard Becky defending him.

"Ouch. That hurts. Just for that I'll have to harm you now." Mr. Big said, grabbing the remote to a giant claw and pressing the button, shrugging as he did so. "Shame."

Wordgirl was grabbed by the claw and struggled to break free, but wasn't succeeding. Tobey aimed his robot's foot over the robot arm Wordgirl was caught in. He was about to press the button to stomp the foot down, but Leslie had managed to climb up the robot and snatched the remote away.

"Hey! Give me my remote back!" Tobey exclaimed, annoyed. He climbed down his robot's arm and tried reaching for his remote, only for Leslie to hold it out of reach. As they fought over the remote, Becky found Mr. Big as he was trying to escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, folding her arms as she floated in front of the doors.

"To tell everyone your secret identity. Unless you get out of my way." Mr. Big said, a menacing look on his face.

"I'm not scared of that anymore. If it takes you telling everyone my secret identity to stop you, I'm prepared to do that."

"Your choice…" Mr. Big said, pushing Becky aside and walking out of the store. He grabbed a megaphone from a side table outside the store that a worker was tending to and turned it on. He was about to speak, until Tobey and his robot's hand took the megaphone away.

"You're not spilling anything on my watch! Give it up, Mr. Big, you're outnumbered by a superhero and a robot!" Tobey exclaimed. "A-and a monkey and me."

"Oh, what, you think just because you have a giant robot you can defeat me? Get real, boy, I have mind control devices. I can make you both into my slaves in a split second." Mr. Big said.

"You're not going to as long as I'm here to say something about it." Becky said, arms folded.

"Oh really?" Mr. Big said as he pulled out a small remote of his own from his back pocket. Before his opponents could respond, he pressed the single button on it. It rendered Tobey and Becky expressionless and blank.

"Now, minions, you will be a greeter at the door. People seeing you here will ease their consciences." Mr. Big explained. The two went to do Mr. Big's bidding.

Bob, having managed to sneak away, quickly found a hiding spot in Mr. Big's store and watched as he got rich off of mind control as he thought of a way to save his friends.

**I'm stopping here for a couple reasons. First of all, I'm not sure what I want to do for the rest of this story, but I know where I cut off is going to lead to the end of the story. So I'm gonna cut off here so I can think of what to do for future chapters and because I haven't updated in a while and I want to get something posted tonight. So review!**


	8. Putting Together a Plan

As Bob hid away in a dark corner of Mr. Big's department store, he watched as Becky and Tobey walked around the store, doing Mr. Big's bidding.

"Oh Wordgirl, there's a customer over there that needs some assistance," Mr. Big said.

"Yes Mr. Big," Becky responded, speaking in a drone-like voice and heading over to help the customer.

"I don't understand, Mr. Big, why don't you just finish her off or something? As long as her little monkey sidekick is loose he's sure to try and free her. It'd be better to make sure he won't have a Wordgirl to save." Leslie asked.

"Because, Leslie, it's more fun this way. So what if she's freed by her little sidekick, at least I can have the satisfaction of being able to say that she is my slave." Mr. Big explained.

"But if she's freed of the mind control she'll be able to stop you for good." Leslie explained.

"So you're forgetting that if she does anything to stop me I'll spill her secret identity to the whole world. Once everyone knows she won't be able to handle it. She'll go crazy and skip town for good. Maybe she'll even decide to flee the planet and go back home to wherever it is she's from." Mr. Big explained. "I'm virtually unstoppable!"

"That's what you think…" Leslie muttered under her breath, continuing with her work.

~…~

After studying his surroundings, Bob finally formulated a plan to break his friends free of the mind control. He snuck out of his hiding spot and to the checkout counter. Once he saw Mr. Big coming, he ducked out of eyesight until he was gone. Once he was gone, Bob continued searching through stray drawers and shelves behind the counter for anything resembling a mind control device, but he couldn't find anything. He finally spotted it when Mr. Big walked by and the remote to the device was poking out of his jacket pocket. Bob began following him secretly until he managed to snag it from his pocket.

But once he was about to snag it, Mr. Big turned around and grabbed his hand, lifting him into the air.

"Not so fast, little guy, you thought you could stop me?" Mr. Big said triumphantly, smiling evilly. Bob squeaked in protest.

"You don't stand a chance against me. I'm bigger than you and I'm more powerful than you. Just quit while you're ahead."

Bob squeaked more in protest as Mr. Big found a cage and shoved Bob into it. Bob's only choice was to sulk inside his small cage as he tried to formulate a new plan. As he did so, he caught sight of Becky walking by as she worked for Mr. Big. He squeaked rapidly, trying to tell her to snap out of it.

"Becky, please stop! You're under Mr. Big's mind control again! You need to break it!" Bob squeaked.

"Silence, monkey, I am busy working," Wordgirl droned in her mind-controlled monotonous voice.

"Please, you have to listen! Please!" He begged. "You know me, I'm your best friend! You made me crash my spaceship fifteen years ago and since then I have been seeing to it that you keep true to your Lexiconian origins! For ten years I've been the only one who knew your secret identity! And for the last five the only other one was your grandfather! I trained you when you were little and first discovering your powers! So please, snap out of it, you know me!" He squeaked. His speech caused Becky to stop in her tracks.

She didn't move from her spot. She just stood there, a blank expression in her eyes.

"Becky?" He asked once more.

"B-bob? Is that you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, it's me! Get me out of this cage!" He squeaked.

"Bob! Did he trap you in here? What happened?" She asked. "Where's Tobey?"

"I don't know where Mr. Big went. In his office? I think Tobey is still under his mind control."

"Well, we need to find where Mr. Big's device is and we need to break it. All these people are under his control, not to mention we could use Tobey's help." Wordgirl explained as she bent the bars on Bob's cage.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Bob asked.

"Well, I have a plan. I'll pretend I'm still under Mr. Big's control and when the moment is right I'm going to snatch the remote from him and smash it. Until then I need you to stay hidden, okay?" Becky explained. Bob nodded in understanding. "Once I give the signal you can come out of hiding. You'll know the signal when you see it."

Bob gave her a thumbs up and found a good dark corner to hide in until he got the signal. He watched as Becky went back to doing whatever Mr. Big told her to do.

As Becky got more commands from Mr. Big, she had to stop to breathe so she wouldn't get irritated. She hoped the right moment to snag the remote would come soon because she was getting more and more irritated by the second.

She noticed Tobey slip into an empty aisle to do some menial task that Mr. Big had demanded he do and quickly followed. She figured the sooner she got him on her side again, the better.

"Psst, Tobey!" She whispered.

"Must do Mr. Big's work…" Tobey responded in a monotonous voice. Becky placed her hands on his shoulders to hold him still.

"Tobey, listen. You need to break this mind control because I could really use all the help I can get. I know somewhere in that head of yours is a brain big enough to break free of this." Becky explained. There was no response from Tobey.

"Come on, Tobey, please break free of this. I need you on my side right now." Becky begged. Tobey still had no response. Becky was getting frustrated.

"Ugh, come on you have to break through sometime! I really need you, Tobey…" She said quietly. Tobey clutched his eyes shut and shook his head quickly. Once he opened his eyes again, he saw Becky standing there with a longing look to her eyes.

"Becky? What's wrong, are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"Thank god you're back!" She said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Surprised by the action, Tobey blushed and hugged her back.

"Mr. Big had us both under his mind control again, and I've had enough. I have a plan to try and stop him, so for now just pretend you're still under mind control and I'm going to try and snag the remote at the right moment." Becky explained. As she was explaining it to him, she thought up another piece to her plan.

"And actually, now that I think of it, we can make this work so we can get him caught by the police too. While I'm busy with a distraction you can call the police and get them to watch without being seen."

"Eye eye, captain. But what if he notices I'm missing?" Tobey asked.

"I'll cover for you, don't worry about that." Becky explained. Tobey nodded and headed towards the door to call the police. Before he could leave, Becky grabbed his arm.

"Uh, hey Tobey?" She called. Tobey turned back around to face her.

"Thanks for being a good friend. I-I didn't really think anyone would understand what I'm going through, and I appreciate you keeping me sane through it all." Becky said. Tobey smiled.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way." He responded. A smile spread on Becky's face as they stood there for a second more. Tobey went to call the police and explain the situation so they could assist in Mr. Big's arrest and Becky went to watch Mr. Big closely for the perfect moment to grab the remote; thoughts of Tobey stuck in her head.

**A few reasons why I'm stopping here: first of all, almost bedtime. Second of all, the ending I have (semi) planned out is way too long for one or two chapters so I'm thinking the story might last a few more chapters. I'm not sure how much longer it'll be. Last reason is so I can think through a complete and satisfying climax/end of story that I like. So review!**


	9. Just Give Up Pt1

Becky hid around the corner from Mr. Big's office and watched his door to see when he walked out of his office. If he were to walk by her and see her, she would just pretend she is still being mind-controlled by him and that she was working until he chuckled and went on with his business.

Mr. Big finally left for his lunch break, and before his door closed and locked, Becky grabbed it and snuck in and immediately began searching around the office for the mind control remote. After searching through every drawer, file cabinet and shelf in the office, she found nothing. She cursed under her breath when she came to the conclusion that he still had the remote in his pocket. She would have to wait until he got back from lunch-anywhere close to an hour away from now. She exited his office, being careful to make sure that no one was passing by that would alert Mr. Big to her exiting his office while he was away.

Becky looked around the store to find Tobey stocking shelves as his way to pretend he's still under mind control.

"Did you find the remote?" He asked. Becky sighed.

"No, it's still on him. He brings it everywhere with him, it's going to be impossible to get it away from him." Becky explained.

"Well I'm sure there's a way…say, does he have a large machine in his penthouse office that's controlling all his customers?" Tobey asked.

"No, I didn't think of that…maybe I should go look." Becky responded. "If we can at least get all his customers to stop shopping here that would be a step in the right direction."

"Alright, you go to his penthouse office and I'll cover for you while you're gone if Mr. Big comes back." Tobey said.

"Okay, thanks so much. I'll be back soon." Becky said, rushing out to get to Mr. Big's penthouse office.

Upon arrival, Becky slipped through an open window and searched his office for any signs of a machine that was generating mind control power on the citizens of the city. She unlocked a secret door and found a device that looked like it was controlling a few minds. She examined it closely and concluded that it was indeed the device controlling Mr. Big's clothing customers, so she pulled back her fist and drove it into the machine, causing it to break in half and shut down. Completely sure that it was shut down and turned off, she lifted the machine, opened a large window and took the machine out to the dumpster below to throw it out.

Brushing the dirt and dust off of her hands, Becky quickly flew back to the clothing store just in time for Mr. Big to return from his lunch break. Just as he passed by her, she pretended she was doing work.

"Where are all my customers?" He asked. "This store looks deserted."

Becky merely shrugged nervously as she swept the floor.

"Hmm. That's odd." Mr. Big said, shrugging it off and returning to his office. As he walked by, Becky caught sight of the remote in his pocket, but before she went to grab it, she hesitated in thought. She went to find Tobey to discuss her confusion.

"Did you get the remote yet?" He asked.

"No, that's what I want to talk about. If I already destroyed the machine in his office, and we've both broken free of the mind control, then is there any need to destroy the remote?" Becky asked. Tobey thought for a minute.

"I don't know, I'd snatch the remote anyways. I think he can still control our minds with the remote as long as he has it." Tobey answered.

"Good point…but I don't know when the next good opportunity will be to grab one though." Becky worried.

"We may have to just be patient…" Tobey said. Just then Bob crept over to them, being careful to remain unseen and squeaked his own input.

"That's a good idea, Bob, I hadn't thought of that…" Becky responded.

"Do you mind translating?" Tobey asked politely, as Becky was usually the only person to understand Bob.

"Oh, Bob suggested that if we could both keep Mr. Big distracted that he would snag the remote." Becky explained.

"That's a good idea…but what would we do to keep him distracted?" Tobey responded.

"We might just have to face him and fight him." Becky suggested. "Huggy, initiate battle plan number 242."

With that, Huggy snuck off once again to hide away and watch for Mr. Big so he could sneak in and steal the remote at the right moment. Becky turned to Tobey.

"So…you ready for this?" She asked.

"As always. Let's go catch us a villain." Tobey responded with a smile. Becky smiled in return for a quick moment before they found their way over to Mr. Big's office. Before slamming the door open, Becky directed a thumbs up at Bob, who was watching for the right moment. When she got a thumbs up in return as assurance that he was ready, Becky opened the door to Mr. Big's office.

"You're done cheating people out of their money, Mr. Big!" Becky exclaimed.

"Why, Wordgirl, whatever do you mean?" He asked, trying not to sound nervous. Becky caught sight of Huggy sneaking in next to Mr. Big and hid her triumphant smile.

"Don't play dumb with us. We broke free of your mind control, so you may as well just give up now!" Becky responded.

"How did you break free? That was some strong mind control."

"Let's just say a friend of mine got me to remember who I really am. I'm no slave, especially not to you, and neither is Tobey."

"Well, whatever the case may be, I still have the remote, so I can still make you my slaves once more!" Mr. Big said as he reached for his pocket. When he didn't feel the remote there, he searched all his pockets rapidly to try and find his remote, and panicked when he didn't.

"My remote, where's my remote?" He asked nervously.

"I believe my sidekick Captain Huggyface can answer that question," Wordgirl said with a triumphant smile, pointing to Huggy, who was standing beside him, dangling the remote in his fingers.

"Hey! Give that back!" Mr. Big asked, reaching for the remote. Before he could grab it, Huggy pulled it away and threw it over to Wordgirl. Wordgirl caught it and crushed it in her grip, dropping the pieces to the ground.

"You're done controlling us, Mr. Big," Wordgirl said.

"And this time, you're outnumbered three to one- and one has a large army of robots." Tobey added.

"Oh, I'm so threatened." Mr. Big answered back, folding his arms angrily.

"Face it, Big, you're powerless and outnumbered. You don't stand a chance." Becky answered.

"You'll never stop me! You can't stop me!" Mr. Big said anxiously. Everyone could tell that he knew he was done for, but he was far from admitting it.

"Look, Mr. Big, if you surrender now, your jail sentence might probably be shorter." Wordgirl said.

"There's no way you'll get me to surrender!" Mr. Big snapped back.

"Alright, you asked for it…" Wordgirl said, rolling her eyes and grabbing the metal support bar that ran up the shelves, causing the shelves to collapse. As she was about to wrap him up in it, he ducked and ran for the door.

"You can't arrest me if you can't catch me!" He exclaimed. Becky sighed.

"What, now we're five year olds?" She said, annoyed, as she flew after Mr. Big.

"Just give up, we have you outnumbered!" She called out after him. Tobey got his own remote out of his back pocket and summoned a robot for assistance. Mr. Big had run out to the street outside the clothing store, but before he could get anywhere a giant robot foot stomped down in front of him. He slowed to a stop before he ran into the foot/leg.

"What makes you think a giant robot can stop me?" Mr. Big asked with a smirk.

"Just admit you've lost," Tobey commented.

"I know, we're chasing you around like a five year old. Just face defeat, you look pathetic." Wordgirl agreed. "You're only digging yourself a deeper hole. You look like a sore loser and honestly, if you want to keep up your villain reputation, this isn't the way to go. But far be it from me to give you advice on how to be a good villain…."

Mr. Big didn't move. He didn't move a muscle and he didn't say a word. He just stood there and absorbed everything they had said. He realized that it was true. He was only being a pathetic, miserable baby and wasn't accepting defeat and the more he ran away the worse he looked. Was this really what he wanted to leave behind if he got caught and went to jail?

"…you're right…" He muttered.

"Why are you acting this way? You've never been so bad at losing before. Is something wrong?" Wordgirl asked.

"Oh, I've been losing my touch lately. I've been easily defeated with every new scheme, and furthermore I've had the same scheme every time for the past six or seven years. It's all routine, and it's getting old…even more than that, it's making me feel like I am too…" Mr. Big explained, suddenly not being able to resist pouring his troubles out to Wordgirl for no good reason. It just felt good to be able to tell someone instead of keeping it to himself for so long. He had felt so second-rate and mid-life crisis lately, and he had just wanted someone to talk to about it without ruining his reputation as a dangerous super villain. At this point, first of all he knew he was probably going to get arrested in a minute anyways, and second of all, he didn't even care that it was Wordgirl he was pouring his worries out to anymore.

"Well I feel bad for you, Mr. Big, but unfortunately I still have to bring you to jail." Wordgirl explained. Before she could let him dignify his response or run away some more, she grabbed a lamp post and wrapped it around him. The police showed up at the scene just in time to take him away, leaving Wordgirl, Huggy, Tobey and his robot standing outside the clothing store, watching he and Leslie being taken away in police cars. After the police cars drove away to the city jail, the three of them were left in the average silence of downtown Fair City.

"Soo….what do we do now?" Becky asked in the awkward silence.

"Well, you have to go back home and confront your family, because you haven't seen them in a day or two and I'm sure they're worried sick about you. Me, on the other hand, well I'm probably just going to go home." Tobey explained.

"Well, I don't _have _to go home just yet…" Becky said innocently. Huggy and Tobey gave her a look that said otherwise.

"Oh, why do you have to be right?" Becky said with a sigh. "You win, I'll go home."

"Good. I'll see you later then," Tobey said, turning to leave for his own home. Before he could leave, Becky grabbed his arm. He turned to her to see an innocent look in her eyes.

"Not so fast," She said. "Come with me."

Tobey noticed her pleading eyes and smiled. He never thought she'd have a look in her eyes that said she needed him, but in that moment, that's definitely what he saw.

"Why, there's nothing else I'd rather be doing right now." He said. Becky smiled happily and flew the three of them over to her house.

**Yeah, this chapter was getting a bit long, so I've decided to break it in half. So part 2 is coming up basically in like a minute or two! Review!**


	10. Just Give Up Pt2

After the police cars drove away to the city jail with Mr. Big and Leslie in the back, the three of them were left in the average silence of downtown Fair City.

"Soo….what do we do now?" Becky asked in the awkward silence.

"Well, you have to go back home and confront your family, because you haven't seen them in a day or two and I'm sure they're worried sick about you. Me, on the other hand, well I'm probably just going to go home." Tobey explained.

"Well, I don't have to go home just yet…" Becky said innocently. Huggy and Tobey gave her a look that said otherwise.

"Oh, why do you have to be right?" Becky said with a sigh. "You win, I'll go home."

"Good. I'll see you later then," Tobey said, turning to leave for his own home. Before he could leave, Becky grabbed his arm. He turned to her to see an innocent look in her eyes.

"Not so fast," She said. "Come with me."

Tobey noticed her pleading eyes and smiled. He never thought she'd have a look in her eyes that said she needed him, but in that moment, that's definitely what he saw.

"Why, there's nothing else I'd rather be doing right now." He said. Becky smiled happily and flew the three of them over to her house.

Once they got to the Bottsford home, Becky slowly lowered the three of them to the ground and placed Tobey and Huggy beside her. She took slow steps towards the front door.

Inside the house, the Bottsfords were in the living room, talking about what they would do next to try and find Becky. Violet and Scoops had come over to help them find Becky.

"Look, there she is, in the front lawn!" Sally exclaimed, noticing them out of the corner of her eye. Once she spoke, they all immediately rushed outside to greet her.

Becky nervously watched as Sally, Tim and Tj, along with Violet and Scoops beside them, all stood crossing their arms impatiently. Becky twiddled her fingers anxiously and looked down to her feet.

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. It's complicated. I guess I was afraid you'd treat me differently if you knew about my secret identity. And that you could get in danger too often. I was just scared." Becky explained.

"Becky, you shouldn't be. We love you for you, not whatever superhuman abilities you may have. Sure, it would've been a surprise, but you should know you can tell us anything. You can trust us."

"Not to be picky, but they can't be superhuman powers if I'm not human," Becky corrected. "And that's the other thing. I guess I was afraid I'd be ostracized all over as being Wordgirl. I might have been afraid that I wouldn't fit in anymore, that suddenly I'd be Becky the alien girl, Becky the superhero. Not Becky the friend and family member she's always been. I'm really sorry I didn't trust you guys sooner." Becky explained.

"You told Tobey first." Tj grunted, keeping his arms crossed angrily.

"Now, Tj, you know he used mind control to weasel it out of me." Becky explained. "I realize now that I was being kinda stupid about all of this."

Tj rolled his eyes. He was just mad that his idol was his sister, but Becky knew he'd get over it.

"I promise I'll tell you guys everything I've been hiding about being Wordgirl. Every little white lie." Becky said.

"We'd love to start listening. No matter what you do or who you really are, you're first and foremost our daughter and we love you no matter what. I want you to know you can trust us with anything, anything at all. Now, come on inside and I'll whip up some snacks first," Sally said, inviting the six of them inside to sit down in the living room and listen to Becky's story.

As they all headed inside, Becky stopped when she noticed Tobey standing by the sidewalk where he'd been the whole time.

"You can come inside too, Tobey. You helped save the day, and even more than that, you brought me home to my family. You're a hero to them now too." Becky explained with a smile.

"Yes, don't be a stranger. You're welcome anytime." Sally added before she headed through the front door. Tobey approached Becky on the front steps of her house, waiting nervously for her to step inside first.

"Before we go inside, I-I wanted to thank you for being on my side through all of this. I really appreciated it…" Becky stated nervously.

"Oh, think nothing of it, it was the right thing to do. I've been warming up to the whole 'doing good' thing lately." Tobey responded.

"You know, when you're playing for the good guys, you're actually not half bad a person. I actually like the good Tobey better than the evil one." Becky said with a friendly smile.

"Well, you know, robots attacking the city was starting to be a rather childish way to get attention from people, I-I was really actually starting to go good on my own-" Tobey rambled, only to be interrupted by Becky placing her lips upon his. Tobey placed his warm hand on Becky's soft cheek as he kissed her gently. This was definitely not the way he'd imagined this moment happening when he was a kid. But he leaned in and kissed her anyways. And despite the moment being nothing he'd expected in his childhood, the feeling he pictured himself feeling was all the same. It was as if someone had taken his dream, improved on it, and made it a reality. And the best part was just knowing that she definitely had feelings for him.

As they parted, Tobey could see Becky sporting a smile.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being there for me through this whole ordeal. I really did appreciate it. I've never had a friend…well, a human friend, to be there for Wordgirl when she needs it. It's nice to have some more support on my side." She explained happily, grabbing his hand.

"Come on, I'm sure my family will love you once they get to know the Tobey I know."

So she led him inside to sit down with her and her family as she explained every lie to them from the start of Wordgirl up to the current moment. As she sat next to him, Becky secretly grabbed his hand in hers and Tobey watched as a smile formed on her cheeks. He couldn't help but do the same.

**That's right, that was the last chapter! Another story bites the dust…*sigh* but anyways, review! I really hope you enjoyed the story :D**


End file.
